


good luck candy

by daesbeanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daesbeanie/pseuds/daesbeanie
Summary: Baekhyun would always give Jongdae a candy with a message after school. But for today, he might just not be able to do it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	good luck candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing an English fic so please excuse my grammatical errors and awful word usage, I tried my best and will work hard to improve! ><
> 
> Also to avoid confusions, the setting of this fic is East/Southeast Asian high school so there are a few things I thought I should note: students in this story wear uniforms, study in one classroom for almost all subjects and go home when it's dusk sometimes.  
> That is all, I genuinely hope you will enjoy this story!
> 
> Update: If you happen to be Viet and want to read this in our language, I've uploaded it on Wattpad with the same name and the baekchen tag!

"Ah Baekhyun, good afternoon, would you gimme a candy today?"

Chanyeol chirps happily despite having noticed how grumpy Baekhyun looks.

"Told you I would no longer offer you any sweets. Where's Jongdae anyway?"

There's a small group of students coming out of the classroom, they greet Baekhyun then continue to walk home. Then a cheerful guy. Then a lively girl. All of them - including Chanyeol - are Baekhyun's ex-classmates, those who never fail to show their fondness for the bubbly short boy every time he stops by after lessons. Considering how much Baekhyun is adored, they must still wish he had never suddenly decided to change his course and to then focus on science studies. 

Yet those friends aren't the only ones who hoped for that it seems. Now in his last year as a high school student, Baekhyun has started to regret his choice; becoming a doctor is no longer that appealing, not anymore now that he just constantly worries where his best friend Jongdae is.

"Not at how Seulgi just greeted you and completely forgot about me man, I'm jealous." Chanyeol sighs pretendedly, which earns him a glare for not having answered Baekhyun's previous question "I got it, geez... Sooyun came right after the bell rang and kidnapped Jongdae already, I was asked to tell you not to wait. Well now since Jongdae isn't here to eat your candy, maybe you can give it to me instead?"

Baekhyun couldn't notice the teasing tone from Chanyeol's last sentence as his mind already went blank at the mention of that name. Sooyun. The girl who has obviously had a big fat crush on Jongdae ever since he joined the musical club and who Baekhyun has guessed to be confessing to his best friend soon- just not this soon he supposed. Baekhyun instantly regrets not walking faster earlier, no, he regrets refusing to join the club along with Jongdae, and screw again his decision to switch his course!

Baekhyun likes Jongdae. Heck, he's sure he liked Jongdae way before that chick.

Absentmindedly, Baekhyun lets his hand hover over his shirt pocket, noting to himself how his candy for Jongdae is still there, and how much he needed to deliver it. So he runs.

The message for today is 'Good luck'.

  
  


🍬🍭🍬

  
  


The crush has probably begun ever since the first candies they exchanged.

As a freshman, Baekhyun liked to impress, and the 16-year-old him knew just what all the maidens love: the convenience store's corny message candies. Be it "Have a good day", "Fighting!" or some random puns printed on the plastic wrappers, Baekhyun knew these small pleasant letters would bring out a girl's smile so easily.

And he did successfully earn himself the sweet, glorious attention from all the ladies when he brought a packet to class one day. The guys teased him for being cringey, but of course Baekhyun didn't take it to heart and even joked back by offering Chanyeol the "I find you a _peel_ ing" banana-flavored candy, which the tall guy promptly rejected. While Baekhyun thinks it's kinda funny that he still remembers such a trivial thing and holds it again Chanyeol till this day, he's also fully aware that it's Jongdae to be blamed: right after he was done laughing at Chanyeol, a small finger poked his side and got his attention. When Baekhyun turned his head, he was met with the brightest smile he had ever seen; Jongdae held up a candy of the same brand, cheerily told Baekhyun that he's happy he finally found "someone who also likes to bring those cute sweets with them all the time". And Baekhyun just found that a _little_ bit way too endearing.

Baekhyun recalls everything as he crunches the _supposedly-for-Jongdae_ candy, standing behind the metal door which leads to the open air of the school's rooftop. Ah, it's strawberry-flavored and kind of sour, exactly the same as that candy Jongdae showed and gave him that time.

Baekhyun knows, alright? That he told himself he would definitely give this sour thing he's munching to Jongdae. However... the wrapper said "Good luck", alright? In no way would he wish Jongdae that, not when he and Sooyun are standing on the other side of that door, Jongdae's gonna get laid after she's done with whatever she's saying. Baekhyun didn't chicken out, absolutely _not_. Why would he do so, after he searched half of the school grounds only to figure that girls tend to confess on great heights? 

Baekhyun will still do something, he supposes, if trying to listen to Sooyun's muffled voice is counted as "something". Nah, he gave up on even that. Sooyun surely talks a lot, considering how Baekhyun arrived much later and she's still speaking, plus Jongdae's an inborn listener so they're really just wasting everyone's time. Ah, Baekhyun seriously wants to cry. Jongdae will agree to date her for sure, because Sooyun is pretty as heck. Why must all the girls be so pretty?

While Baekhyun is trying to keep his tears from falling, the door suddenly swings open and someone stomps out, running furiously down the stairs. It's Sooyun, Baekhyun almost mumbled to himself if his stomach didn't drop as soon as he sensed Jongdae's stare.

"Thought you already went home, did you not meet Chanyeol?"

Jongdae is smiling. Baekhyun can only swallow the lump in his throat.

"I... Um, I still haven't given you a candy today."

"Oh, so where is it?" Jongdae laughs.

"I... ate it." Baekhyun answers dumbly "You- you turned Sooyun down?"

"Yeah. Since I already like somebody else."

"Oh, you already- Do- do I know that person?"

Now Jongdae's smile is so tender it's bad for Baekhyun's heart. The pretty corners of his lips curl up, his face is streaked with a warm shade of orange, and Baekhyun could only think of the word "beautiful" before he feels something soft landed on his mouth.

Everything exists no longer, all but Jongdae's kiss and softly spoken words.

"Thanks for the candy, Baekhyun-ah."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope this wasn't too confusing or hard to understand shdhdhf


End file.
